battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:AIF/@comment-10905876-20141008001257
Northern Waters, not far from where the AF fleet made its incursion- The UAC fleet brought by Zahn is being escorted by Hodston's force from the AF Incident, with Hodston on board the Spear of Saturn. He is on the bridge with Zahn to observe the coming drill, where each ship in the force practices ditching in arctic conditions. Something needed in case of both battle and bad weather, as arctic blizzards are notorious for bringing flying ships down. The first ships to land are the Constellations, and both the AIF and UAC vessels attempt to glide in with only partial antigravity engine power, some even are forced to land with boosting thrusters alone. The crews then perform an abandon ship drill, climbing out of emergency hatches on the upper surface and inflating life rafts. Some of the more experienced crews submerge their ships and practice underwater repairs, a situation that once beset the AIF Gauntlet during the Russia-Israeli war. Eventually the other ships in the fleet go through the same process of landing, evacuating, repairing, and eventually lifting off again until there are only two ships left, the UAC Spear of Saturn and the AIF Justice. Zahn: "Admiral if you want to board a shuttle and merely observe I understand sir." Hodston: "No, I've been through a ditching before on the Gauntlet, I plan to go down on this ship first to remember all that's involved." Zahn: "Alright sir. Helmsman, disengage seventy percent of our antigravity engines. Ahead full main engines, angle the bow up forty degrees once we begin to fall." Most of the ship's antigravity systems shut down, and the ship slowly descends towards the water. Then the drive thrusters throttle up to full power as the ship's bow rises. The drag from the flat hull along with the thrust from the engines slows the descent, as the ship nears the water Zahn gives final orders for landing. Zahn: "Bring the bow down to one degree up angle, and engage thrust reversers." The ship levels out as it nears the water as large clamshells imbedded in the nozzles of the engines divert the thrust forward, slowing the ship as it skims across the water before settling lower, steam rising from the water near the hot engines. The ship then submerges, and divers are sent out via airlocks to make repairs to the antigravity systems on the ships exterior. Later the ship takes back off, and a Trifin shuttle is sent over to the Justice with Hodston on board. -Bridge of the Justice- Hodston: "Disengage seventy five percent of the antigravity engines, ahead full main engines." The ship begins to drop like the others, but it is handled differently than the others were. Hodston: "Bring the bow down in line with our trajectory and engage reverse thrusters. Give me a count off of range to the surface." An officer provides a count till impact, once it nears about a hundred meters collision stations are assumed. The ship then slices into the water, completely disappearing below the surface before surfacing again like a submarine. Evacuation drills are made, and the fleets eventually return to their respective bases. OOC: wow that's a lot of text for what amounts to basically a training exercise.